Hurricane chronicles of Zero
by YumiKusakabe
Summary: Zero was raised to think rational; dreams having no meanings, omens did not exist, parallel worlds were fiction, dimensions were found in sci-fi shows and cartoon/anime characters only existed in the show. However when she stumbles upon a stray kitten and takes it in, will all her rational thoughts and the realistic world she once knew cease to exist.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hurricane chronicles of Zero**_

** Summary: **

Zero was raised to think rational; dreams having no meanings, omens did not exist, parallel worlds were fiction, dimensions were found in sci-fi shows and cartoon/anime characters only existed in the show. However when she stumbles upon a stray kitten and takes it in, will all her rational thoughts and the realistic world she once knew cease to exist.

**Disclaimer:**

Hello _YumiKusakabe _here, I am trying to type naruto fanfics with weekly updates that I failed to do in the past. As you all know I'm the known author that doesn't finish anything well I changed the approach so I would finish it for sure.

As you know I don't own Naruto, but I own my OC.

**Genre:**

Romance/Angst/Thriller/Fantasy/(slight)Humor

**Like Herding Cats**

**6:29 pm**

**New York, Brooklyn**

**Barnes & Noble/Starbucks**

I grasped a coffee cup and brought it up to the coffee brewing machine, I pressed the button to start the said machine as I inhaled the fresh aroma of roasted beans.

I turned to the customer I was attending to. He smiled as he fished out his wallet and pulled out two dollar bills, I smiled as I put a lid on the coffee, walking to the man, coffee in hand.

"That will be two dollars, sir." I said holding out my hand.

He held out the said money. "Here you go miss."

I took the money and handed him his coffee. "Thank you come again."

Megan the manager shut the door, she turned the sign to "CLOSED" and slid down to the floor letting out a breath. "And right on the mark too..." She said looking over my shoulder.

I turned to look what she was looking at and saw it was 6:30; closing time. "You're always excited to go home, Meg." I said with a sly smile as I wiped a coffee cup with a dish towel.

"At least I go home and relax, while you stay here and I don't know do the dishes, you need to loosen up Z." She said rolling her amber eyes.

I sighed as I put the dish in the cupboard, I then ran my hand through my short brown highlighted curly hair. "Well I wouldn't say I don't relax..."

Megan lifted a black eye brow. "You relax?"

I smiled "Yep after I do the dishes I grab a book and read till 8:00 and then head home."

Megan shook her Asian cut hair, her inky locks swaying back and forth. "Well that's to be expected, seeing as you're a bookworm and all. Tonight though instead of staying home, I'm going to the iceberg.

I shook my head.

Iceberg was a nightclub, it opened from 9:00 PM to 4:00 AM, the place was rumored to be X-rated, because it was more than just a club. I shivered thinking about it.

"Why do you have to be a stick in the mud Z?" Megan asked.

I only opened a book with one hand, my thumb between the pages and index finger on the spine. "You know nightclubs are trouble and probably have illegal events going on in them.

"What are you my mother, you're two years younger than me!" She said shooting her hands in the air.

"You're right I'm not your mother, so do what you like." To prove my point I turned my back to her.

I heard a ding and saw Megan walking out, "At least try and have a good weekend." with that said the door closed.

Little did she know a kitten got through.

"Man who does she think she is the fun police?" I asked my self as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**8:00PM**

I turned the page as I looked at the clock. _Hm. Eight O'clock time to go home. _I thought as I closed my book and went to return it to where I left the bookmark.

I set the book nicely and then removed the book mark. I turned to leave when I spotted a strange kitten.

It was tiny, thin, white as snow kitten, it had a patch of fur in its eyes.

I crouched with a smile. "Here kitty, kitty."

I watched as the cat hissed. Its fur stood on end, which sported deep round wounds. It's eye glowed _lavender? Wait was it missing an eye?_

I smiled softly. "No wonder you're mad, someone other cat gauged out your eye and hurt your back, come here baby, I'll take care of you."

The cat hissed and nearly struck out at me.

I jumped away but saw more holes in its tiny arms. This cat needed to seek medical attention and fast.

The cat glared at me with its one eye... wait was that a rinnegan contact?

"_Now that's just disgusting, how dare they force a contact in your eye, that's animal cruelty. _I thought as the kitten jumped on a book shelf only to miss.

_No the bookshelf is too tall it won't make it._ I quickly jumped to the floor and gasped as the wind was knocked from me due to the impact. I felt something soft and gentle land on my stomach.

It was the kitten, it stared at me with its one lavender ringed eye, it looked so real. That I actually thought it was a real rinnegan. I sat still as the dead as it continued to stare at me.

It licked my nose.

I giggled at the ticklish sensation. "I guess you respect me now huh?"

The kitten just mewled in response.

I reached out for the kitten but it scurried over to the other side of the store. It's fur on end as if saying; 'Don't push your luck.'

I rubbed the back of my head nervously, "I guess you don't trust me though huh? Well I'm gonna go home 'kay little kitty?" I said as I started walking towards the kitten's side of the room.

It got up, hissing. Its eye the only thing that unnerved me.

"It's okay you can stay here if you like I'm just going home."

It growled as it walked towards my exit. Blocking it.

"What? I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to leave." I said continuing to walk slowly.

The kitten stood its ground, hissing. Its tail wagged vigorously, ears flat on its head crouching on its hind legs.

I was just ten feet away. "If you want to go home with me all you had to do was ask."

The kitten then pounced when I ran to towards the door.

It leaped and sink teeth into my neck, its claws digging gently in my esophagus as if threatening me.

"Y-you're one vicious kitten aren't you, you seem to want to dominate me." I said as I sat down in a reading chair.

The kitten only looked at me with its eye in response.

"You're lucky that I adore animals." I said leaning back.

That cat released its grasp on my neck, looking at me with it's piercing eyes. It raised it's paw and scratched my cheek.

"Owww." I said as I touched my cheek, which was bleeding.

The kitten hopped down onto my stomach.

I relaxed my arms.

It begin kneading with its claws.

I cringed, gripping the arms of the chair. "You really are vicious aren't you?" I said.

In response it curled up, sleeping.

_When will you let me go home little kitten?_ I thought as I too got comfortable to sleep. _I'll give it two hours then I'll make a dash for it._


	2. Chapter 2

**__****Hurricane chronicles of Zero**

******Summary:**

Zero was raised to think rational; dreams having no meanings, omens did not exist, parallel worlds were fiction, dimensions were found in sci-fi shows and cartoon/anime characters only existed in the show. However when she stumbles upon a stray kitten and takes it in, will all her rational thoughts and the realistic world she once knew cease to exist.

******Disclaimer:**

Hello ___YumiKusakabe _here, This is my second chapter it will be humorous and romantic. How? You'll see.

As you know I don't own Naruto, but I own my OC, oh and megan as well just another OC. The Iceberg is also made up. I think.

******Genre:**

Romance/Angst/Thriller/Fantasy/(slight)Humor

Last time in "**__****Hurricane chronicles of Zero"**

_Zero finds a white kitten hidden within a bookshelf where she works; She tries to take it with her to get it to the vet, seeing that it has punctures in its back and arms, and possibly a missing eye however it gives her a hard time to to capture._

_When it seems hopeless the two will never get close, Zero saves it when it tries to hop on a very high bookshelf. Thinking she gained not only its respect but trust she tries to pet it only for it to run to the other side of the room. _

_When she gives up on the kitten and says she'll leave and go home, the kitten blocks the exit, however when Zero tries to escape it surprises her by jumping on her and sinks its teeth in her neck and threatens her by digging its claws gently on her windpipe. Is the kitten really helpless as it seems and was the previous accident an accident at all or was it a test?_

**When the cat's away**

**7:30 am**

**New York, Brooklyn**

**Apartment 7**

I slept with the little fur ball on my stomach, I was now home not because I managed to escape actually far from it, it was because I was sent home, on a forced vacation, luckily I was still getting paid, but for the wrong reason.

**90 minutes earlier**

**_New York, Brooklyn_**

**_Barnes & Noble/Starbucks_**

_The place was a disaster, shards of glass littered the floor, blood stained the floor and chairs, coffee from yesterday was spilled forming a big puddle and books were scattered all over the place, some even lying open._

"_Uh Zero what happened?" Asked a voice._

_I turned to the source and saw Megan and our boss, Jane. _

_I sighed in relief that someone would save me from this out of control kitten, usually I adore them; however this one is another story. "Oh thank goodness you two are here. Quick call the animal control this kitten tried to kill me."_

_The two of them looked at me as if I grew two heads._

_Megan was the first to speak, "Are you high or something?"_

_I flinched._

_Jane smiled gently, "It's okay Megan I'll take it from here, please go tend to the mess."_

_Megan though wasn't serious about her night, was serious about her job and never once complained. She nodded and went to do just that._

_Jane sighed and sat down on the floor, she rubbed her temples as she slowly looked at me, "Please tell me the whole story."_

_I sighed and nodded, "Ok it was around 8:00 pm I was supposed to go home but I spotted this white kitten, thinking it needed help I called it over, but it hissed. When the kitten tried to pounce on a bookshelf to -I guess- avoid me, it missed. I jumped to the floor to save it but actually I don't think it was in any danger, I think it was testing me-"_

_Jane interrupted me. "Wait you the rational woman thought a cat was testing you?"_

_I nodded, "Yes I mean the book shelf is what- six feet tall and the distance where I was when it attacked me was ten feet away. That kitten also caused this mess."_

_Jane rose an eyebrow, "How exactly can a small kitten- by the way mind you that's no kitten. It is a really small cat – cause a mess like this? _

_I stood up wildly, the kitten-or small cat jumped into the safety of my boss's lap. "That is no ordinary cat, it can jump up to ten feet, threaten people-"_

_My boss again interrupted me, "Wait threaten? Okay Miss. Meek I agree with Megan, you need a vacation-"_

_I interrupted this time. "But Jane please-"_

_She held up a hand to silence me. "It will be a paid vacation and while you are off, get plenty of sleep, relaxation and please see a psychiatrist."_

**8: 30 am**

**New York, Brooklyn**

******Apartment 7**

I sighed as I kept hesitating to stroke his or her fur. _I wonder if I was just seeing things and all that happened was a figment of my imagination._ I thought as I sat up causing the small cat to growl in frustration.

"Thanks to you, my friend I have to see a psychiatrist." I said to it.

It mewled in an innocent mocking way.

_Well no use having a dirty and smelly cat in the house, I better give it a bath._ I thought as I walked to the kitchen, with the little cat at my heels. I took out raw trout and set it on a plate.

_That was going to be my lunch tomorrow. _I thought in dismay as I watching it eat. _Of course I have to sacrifice my lunch, the poor thing's starving. I can always get another tomorrow._

I set off to the guest bathroom upstairs as I heard it eating. I turned the golden knob opening the porcelain colored door.

A lavender, Asian styled sign made of cherry wood with a metal white dragon melted onto said wood, which held a pink sign with golden Japanese kanji symbols for 'bathroom' made a scraping sound as I walked in and approached my white ceramic tub, next to a jacuzzi.

I turned the golden handles to start the tub, I reached under the long faucet to feel the water temperature until it was hot, but not too hot. Just the right temperature I waited until at least a quarter of the tub was full before I turned off the water and plugged it so the water wouldn't drain. Now to get the kitten which would be a challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**__****Hurricane chronicles of Zero**

******Summary:**

Zero was raised to think rational; dreams having no meanings, omens did not exist, parallel worlds were fiction, dimensions were found in sci-fi shows and cartoon/anime characters only existed in the show. However when she stumbles upon a stray kitten and takes it in, will all her rational thoughts and the realistic world she once knew cease to exist.

******Disclaimer:**

Hello ___YumiKusakabe _here, This is my second chapter it will be really humorous, romantic and violent. How? You'll see. By the way I'd love some I don't know **REVIEWS **Thank you.

As you know I don't own Naruto, but I own my OC, oh and megan and Jane as well just another OC.

******Genre:**

Romance/Angst/Thriller/Fantasy/(slight)Humor

Last time in "**__****Hurricane chronicles of Zero"**

_Zero is dubbed 'crazy' by her boss Jane and 'high' by her friend and fellow worker Megan and is for forced on paid-vacation after trying to explain why the coffee house and herself was a disaster. _

_She then proceeds to give the kitten that is actually a small cat bath. What will happen and Just what exactly does the cat think of Zero? A toy to play with or a respectable person._

******Cat got your tongue?**

******8: 30 am**

******New York, Brooklyn**

******Apartment 7**

You know that feeling you get when you think something bad is going to happen? Well I did not follow it or even think of it. Instead I ignored it.

The steps creaked as I walked down their old wooden steps, I stopped in the middle and crouched down. I glanced through the banister bars my heart pounding in my ears, "Okay little kitty, I like you but you hate me so..." I sighed._ okay that didn't make sense _I thought in annoyance.

The stair creaked as I stood up.

I saw the cat was still eating the fish. My eyes burned with determination. _ALRIGHT IT'S NOW OR NEVER!_ I thought pumping my left fist in the air.

The cat looked at me with its piercing lavender glowing eye, I mean it literally glowed.

I smiled. "Okay you violent, dominant feline..."

The cat glared at me with its glowing lavender eye. It growled and hissed.

I smirked. "That's right. I'm the master here and I say time for a bath!" I shouted.

The cat relaxed and turned it's back, looking at me with lazy eyes.

"Do you think I'm not worth worrying about?" I asked glaring at the cat.

The cat just laid down, exposing its belly in mockery.

"Ugh, well at least you know I won't hurt you." I said with a cheerful smile.

I heard a hissing sound that sounded like...laughter? _Did the cat just laugh at me?_ I thought shaking in fiery.

The cat looked me in the eye with a bored look.

"ALRIGHT, CAT YOU THINK YOU CAN MOCK ME WITH NO CONSEQUENCES! YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! AFTER THIS BATH..." I stated marching towards it.

The cat yawned, still remaining where it was as if to saying, "I'm not scared of you."

"...I'M PUNISHING YOUR LITTLE FURRY BEHIND!" I finished snatching it into my arms.

It begin hissing, squirming and growling. It spit in my face declaring "I HATE YOU."

I smirked in victory as I walked up the stairs.

The cat scratched my arms using its hind legs and paws.

"Owwww ow ow ow..." I hurried to the bathroom.

It continued to attack.

"Ow ow freak it! OWWW!" I closed the door and hurried to the tub.

It bit my hand, and scratched my shoulder.

"Owwwww." I said as I dropped it in the tub.

I backed away as steam suddenly appeared to surround the cat's feet, the said steam crackled and slowly spun as it covered the cat's whole body, I backed away opening the door as the steam transformed to mist and surrounded the tub, My eyes widen into saucers as the smoke became thicker and thicker until the bathroom itself was covered. _Where did all of this mist, smoke and steam come from? Is the cat okay? Did I kill it?_

_*******poof**************_

The smoke cleared to reveal an old man, with white hair that went to his shoulders, one of his eyes was closed and the other showed his one lavender, ringed eye. He lifted an arm and grabbed a red towel I was going to dry the cat with.

I watched frozen in shock, confused. _WHAT-WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED! H-HOW DID AN OLD MAN GET IN MY TUB, THIS IS IRRATIONAL! _

The man finished drying himself, he struggled to stand up by grabbing the towel rack. His punctured arms made me flinch, they were deep.

I walked over with my eyes closed. "Uh, old man, sir, take my hand I'll..."

SMACK!

_Did he just smack my hand?_ I thought feeling a stinging sensation.

"I don't need your help." I heard a stoic male voice say.

I turned away staring at the door. "Sounds to me like you do, geezer." I said.

I heard the struggling stop, "What did you just call me, girl?"

"A geezer, you must be one to be hard at hearing." I said smirking.

"You have no idea who you are talking to, so I suggest you stop where you are before I..."

"Before you what?" I interrupted. "You can't even stand on your own."

I could feel him glaring at my back. I smirked.

"You will find out if you do not help me up. It seems I still can not stand up on my own" He said struggling yet again to stand.

I sighed. As I turned with my eyes closed, "Take my hand, idiot."

I felt like a robot rather than a person was holding my hand. It seriously hurt, I bit my bottom lip.

"Continue to insult me and you will suffer." He threatened.

"You're an eighty year old man-"

"I am not that old." He interrupted.

"Seventy?"  
"No."

"Sixty?"

"NO!"

"Fifty?"

"NO! I'M IN MY FORTIES!" He shouted angrily.

"That young?" I asked widening my eyes.

Big mistake. I now saw a forty year old man, in a red towel.

"MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES! THEY BURN! I shouted.

"Stop shouting you are giving me a migraine, girl" He said.

"Okay my turn to correct you..." I started.

He lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm twenty, about to be twenty- one, I'm a woman." I said glaring at him.

"Don't yell at me or you will suffer."

I smirked. "Really a forty year old man can hurt me with out breaking his back? Oh wait you don't need to you can barely walk already."

He glared at me.

I shivered as I saw that eye.

"You don't know who I am do you?" He asked in a threatening voice.

"A lunatic."

Without warning, his arm shot out and pinned me to the wall by my neck, I coughed and gasped for air.

He was crushing my windpipes.

"w...who are y...you?" I choked out.

"I am Nagato Uzumaki." He said with a malicious tone of voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**__****Hurricane chronicles of Zero**

******Summary:**

Zero was raised to think rational; dreams having no meanings, omens did not exist, parallel worlds were fiction, dimensions were found in sci-fi shows and cartoon/anime characters only existed in the show. However when she stumbles upon a stray kitten and takes it in, will all her rational thoughts and the realistic world she once knew cease to exist.

******Disclaimer:**

Hello ___YumiKusakabe _here, This is my forth chapter. By the way I'd love some I don't know **REVIEWS **Thank you. Though I guess I should write the story before I type down it's genre, BTW Nagato won't look old he'll eventually look younger. A little romance, lot of humor and drama.

As you know I don't own Naruto, but I own my OC.

Romance/Angst/Thriller/Fantasy/(slight)Humor

Last time in "**__****Hurricane chronicles of Zero"**

_Zero went to bathe her troublesome little fur ball of wonder, but when she does he transforms into an old man, with shoulder-length white hair, one lavender ringed eye and a malevolent personality._

_It is also revealed that the cat this whole time was Nagato Uzumaki. Will this rational thinking woman accept this?Is it really Nagato Uzumaki? If so how did he appear in her world in cat form?_

******Enough to make a cat laugh******

******9:00 am**

******New York, Brooklyn**

******Apartment 7**

I stood there pinned against the wall by my neck, shocked. _did I hear him right?_ _Did he just say his name is Nagato Uzumaki, the Uzumaki Nagato on the Naruto Shippuden series?_ I thought.

"Now that I told you who I am, I demand respect from now on." He said sternly.

I gave him a fake smile, "Like oh my gosh, the real Nagato in the flesh." I sung in fake excitement gripping both sides of my face, wiggling my body right and left in fake enthusiasm.

He lifted an eyebrow.

"Can I have your auto graph! You're awesome" I said faking more enthusiasm wiggling faster.

He then caught onto my sarcasm and gave me a cold glare. "How dare you mock me, insolent woman."

_Well at least he's not calling me a girl. _I thought stopping my enthusiastic wiggling. "You Nagato Uzumaki, yeah right. Then I'm Konan. Now that we got roleplaying out of the way let me know your real name so I can call the police." I said with a sick sweet smile.

I felt his grasp tighten on my trachea. I lowered my head to get air. "c...can't b..b...breathe."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT KONAN!? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!? WHATELSE DO YOU KNOW!? He shouted shaking me at a neck breaking pace.

"C...cant. Answer. Ne...need. Air!" I gasped out.

He let go. "Now answer me, woman." He said dangerously low.

"I will..."I coughed "But first I'll give you clothing. You're lucky I'm boyish when it comes to clothes." I said struggling to get up.

"Uh I sprained my ankle...could you..help me?" I said blushing

He sighed as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up and put my arm around his neck for support. Reminds me of Itachi supporting Nagato in chapter 539, loved that one.

I gasped as his hand touched my behind, "Uh Nagato...or whatever your name is..."

"My name is Nagato." He said annoyed. "What is it?"

"you're kinda touching my butt." I said embarrassed.

"So," he said stoically as if I just told him today's weather.

I looked at him in dismay. "So touching someone's butt is wrong! Are you socially retarded?" I asked.

He ignored my insult and said, "I see nothing wrong touching another person's backside."

My eye twitched at his statement. "I can walk from here." I said.

"You sprained your ankle from the impact when I let go of your neck earlier, you even said yourself you need my help. Is it because you find me uncomfortable touching your backside that you desire to walk on your own?"

"Yes, I can walk on my own now...sir." I said pulling away.

"My name is Nagato. Why is that so hard to remember?" He asked releasing me.

I sighed, "Because sir, you are not Nagato Uzumaki, you're a lunatic that escaped from the asylum, who thinks he's Nagato. So let me give you some clothes and we can talk."

"I desire a shower first I feel filthy." He demanded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

11:00 am

I watched "Nagato" now wearing a black spandex tank top that read "_**Only the strong survive.**_" with a dragon and eagle fighting on the front,he wore black adjustable sweat pants,with draw strings, and my favorite brown fluffy dog slippers. He sat on my recliner, sipping lemon grass tea, in a "Regular show." mug that had a picture of Mordecai in the park. I had the Rigby mug, also in a park setting.

I let him have my slippers because 1) I had another pair that were pink and soft 2) He said they reminded him of his old companion and wanted to have them and I just could not say no and 3) he looked innocent and happy when I said sure. But I had to tell him they were for his feet.

He set the mug down. "Now answer my questions, woman." He demanded in a firm tone.

"Zero."

"Pardon?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.

"My name is Zero, not woman or girl or insolent woman. It's Zero." I said.

"Very good, Zero. What do you know about me?"

"Nothing, except maybe you escaped the hospital." I said leaning back on my orange 'L" shaped couch.

"I take it you still consider that I am not Nagato but an escaped patient?" He stated.

"Yes it's irrational for a cartoon character to come to life! I mean think about it, it's not logical! Nothing of the sort exists!. If it does give me proof!

He sat there in deep thought. Eyes closed in deep concentration.

I looked at him skeptically.

"Might as well get it over with seeing as I have no choice." He said as he stood up.

I tensed.

He started to walk over to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked backing further into into my seat.

"Showing you I am no fake. That I am Nagato. I shall use one of my jutsus as a demonstration" He said leaning down and wrapping his arms around me.

He was hugging me?

He closed his eyes as if focusing on something.

"Hugging me won't prove a thing accept that you're weird." I said struggling to get away from his embrace.

Wait. I felt like I was weakening.

I looked at him to see a bluish aura surrounding him, I watched in awe as his hair became red and healthy.

I cringed at the feeling of being drained of my energy.

I looked to see that his face now held a youthful glow and looked twenty years younger than he claimed to be.

He let go.

I fell on the couch exhausted and sleepy.

The last thing I saw was the man known as "Nagato." walk back over to his seat and The last thought I had was, _"This is irrational."_


	5. Chapter 5

**__****Hurricane chronicles of Zero**

******Summary:**

Zero was raised to think rational; dreams having no meanings, omens did not exist, parallel worlds were fiction, dimensions were found in sci-fi shows and cartoon/anime characters only existed in the show. However when she stumbles upon a stray kitten and takes it in, will all her rational thoughts and the realistic world she once knew cease to exist.

******Disclaimer:**

Hello ___YumiKusakabe _here, This is my fifth chapter. By the way I'd love some I don't know **REVIEWS **Thank you and yes Nagato did absorb her energy using Preta path to make himself healthy.

As you know I don't own Naruto, but I own my OC.

Romance/Angst/Thriller/Fantasy/(slight)Humor

Last time in "**__****Hurricane chronicles of Zero"**

**_You know how Zero is a rational woman and believes in rational things so, she sees the impossible happening before her eyes she just dismisses it as a trick. Finally "Nagato" decides to prove that he is indeed real and uses preta path to drain her of her energy seeing as he needed energy anyway. Will Zero believe him now or continue to deny his existence? How far will he have to go to eventually convince her if she does deny that he is "Nagato"?_**

******As much chance as a wax cat in hell**

******1:00******** pm**

******New York, Brooklyn**

******Apartment 7**

I woke up feeling light-headed, I opened my dazed blue-green eyes, I was weak and exhausted like I ran a marathon. I tried to sit up but could not for someone was hugging me from behind, well spooning, but who? Why was I lying on my la-z boy sofa in the first place? Then it all came back to me.

The little white cat...A crazy man claiming to be Nagato Uzumaki...Me letting him borrow my clothes(my boyish type ones)...the sensation of energy being drained...and nothing.

Guess I'm stuck with this lunatic that thinks he's Nagato.

His arms were wrapped around my waist.

"What...wha...what are you doing? Why are you hugging me?" I stuttered in shock.

"You were shivering in your sleep." The voice simply stated.

I looked over my shoulder and saw one lavender ringed eye peering at me and shoulder-length red hair, that rested on my bare shoulder, a muscular body and corpse pale skin. But all in all he was handsome.

I felt his body heat on my back. "Wait? You took our tops off(Save for my white sports bra)?!" I shouted.

He snuggled closer, "It's effective that way, if another person shares body heat with another, they will keep one another warm." He said stoically.

"No, absolutely not." I shouted, wiggling to get away from him.

He brought his face close to mine and then pressed a hand to my forehead than his. "You still have an illness, you need warmth." He said taking off his pants.

_Illness? I'm sick? _I thought in confusion."Wait I have a blanket!" I shouted pulling my baby blue sweat pants, a bedazzled butterfly was designed on the front.

"It is not as effective as body heat." He argued pulling harder.

"And I say I want the blanket, not body heat. It's uncomfortable." I said angrily.

"Nagato" finally succeeded in taking my sweat pants off. "Please do not resist, I am trying to help." He reasoned in a gentle tone.

I blushed as he crawled over top of me and wrapped his arms pressing me against his chest. "We will never speak of this to anyone." I said.

"I do not see why it should be secret." He said confused.

I blushed. _Yep he's socially retarded. But I do feel more warm and comfortable, especially since he's wearing the boy shorts I lent him. The closest I can get to boxers till I can go to the store. _I thought.

"Nagato" smelled my hair. Grabbing strands and bring his face close to inhale it better.

I tensed. "What are you doing?"

"Your hair it smells like strawberries and your body..." He trailed off smelling my back. "It smells like coconuts and rain." He said.

My eye twitched. "How can I sleep and get better if you keep making me uncomfortable?" I asked.

"Oh... smelling ones hair and scent can make a person uncomfortable too?" He asked tilting his head.

_The way he tilted his head was almost cute, regardless. _I sighed.

"I keep forgetting to ask, what is your name?" He asked his voice rumbled against my back, his breathe sent shivers down my spine.

"Zero." I stated finally closing my eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

******6:00 pm**

******New York, Brooklyn**

******Apartment 7**

**I woke up and stretched. That was a nice nap.**

**I nearly fell off the couch seeing as my visitor was sitting Indian style, hands in lap, practically watching me. The spot where he lacked an eye was wrapped with bandages, he wore only sweat pants and his dog slippers, obviously he took a shower, a red towel was draped around his bare neck and his shoulder-length red hair damp, a drop of water hit my face. "Now my hair smells like strawberries and my body smells like coconuts too." He said in a chirpy tone**

**"Do you ever give anyone some space?" I asked turning away to hide my blush.**

**"I just watched you sleep." He stated as if it was no big deal.**

**I closed my eyes, one of them twitched I gave a fake smile, "You say that like it's no big deal." I said as my body shook.**

**"Should it?" He asked.**

**I turned back to him angrily, my face tinted pink. "Are you an Idiot!? " I shouted.**

**Without warning I was pinned down by my neck on the couch, his face and body dangerously close. "You are walking on thin ice, Zero, I said I demanded respect from now on." He said in a threatening tone.**

**"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I said quickly.**

**"Next time I'll have to punish you and I do not want to do that after all you let me stay and showed me kindness." he said getting off of me.**

**I sat up hugging myself, shivering. ****_Whoa that was too close. I thought he was going to kill me. Guess I'll have to keep it to myself that I don't believe he's Nagato, until I get solid proof._**** I thought sitting up.**

**"Nagato" picked up a remote control, I had on my cherry wood oak table and turned it in his hand, as if analyzing it.**

**"So...um what do you like to eat?" I asked him as I stretched.**

**He slowly set down the remote, his gaze locked on me. "I would love some fish and stew if it is no trouble."**

**I smiled a fake smile. "Oh no trouble at all." I said as I thought differently. ****_Of course it's trouble! Why not some stove top ramen or TV dinners? They are simpler and faster. _**

**"****Thank you.****_" _****He said in sincere tone.**

**"No problem, would you like that fish, broiled, fried, steamed or grilled."**

**"Just grilled." He said without having to think about it. "Sorry for the trouble." He said sitting down at one of the stools at my island. **

**"Hey it's no trouble." I said with my own sincere smile. ****_He seems kindhearted._**

**I took out my Hamilton Beach steak-lover's indoor grill, though I was not a steak-lover, I used it to cook steaks for visitors or other meats I use for my homemade ramen. **

**I turned the grill on, I tied the strings of my orange apron around my waist, set a chef's hat on my head and took out a fancy spatula. **

**My eyes burned with determination, "Let's get cooking!" I shouted.**


	6. Chapter 6

**__****Hurricane chronicles of Zero**

******Summary:**

Zero was raised to think rational; dreams having no meanings, omens did not exist, parallel worlds were fiction, dimensions were found in sci-fi shows and cartoon/anime characters only existed in the show. However when she stumbles upon a stray kitten and takes it in, will all her rational thoughts and the realistic world she once knew cease to exist.

******Disclaimer:**

Hello ___YumiKusakabe _here, This is my sixth chapter. By the way I'd love some I don't know **REVIEWS **Thank you for the favorites and following.

As you know I don't own Naruto, but I own my OC.

**Thank you BloodyMoonX for the Review, by the way fellow readers the more reviews the more updates.**

Romance/Angst/Thriller/Fantasy/(slight)Humor

Last time in "**__****Hurricane chronicles of Zero"**

******Cat's foot**

******7:00 pm**

******New York, Brooklyn**

******Apartment 7**

**I set the plate of grilled fish down at the living room table, Which also contained a basket of steaming hot bread and a big bowl of vegetable stew. "Nagato" set plates down and a pair of silver chop sticks on each plate. **

**He had requested we eat in the living room instead of the kitchen, he had even taken the liberty of clearing the coffee table, setting pillows down on the floor to sit on and even setting the table.**

**_Great I'm going through Stockholm syndrome, Falling for my captor. _****I Thought downcast ****_He might as well be my captor seeing as he is practically in charge._**

**"Nagato" smiled sincerely as I sat down on a pillow, he sat on his own and folded his hands. I heard him whisper, "Itadakimasu." **

**I folded my own hands and whispered, "Itakimazu."**

**Nagato looked up at me.**

**I did the same. **

**"What did you say?" He asked confused.**

**"Itakimazu why?" I asked confused.**

**He smiled and chuckled, "Oh is that all? It is actually Itadakimasu, you do not pronounce the "U" and "S" so strongly or ignore the "D"**

**I blushed. "sorry I... uh don't speak Japanese well." I said tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear, shyly.****_ Yup I'm falling for him. _****I thought.**

******9:00 pm**

******New York, Brooklyn**

******Apartment 7**

**"That was great Zero, I have not had this dish since I was a child." He said helping me put the dishes in the sink.**

**"Um...Thank you Nagato." I whispered as I felt his arm brush mine. **

**"Here, let me do the dishes." He said taking the plate from my grasp.**

**"Really, are you sure?" I asked plate in hand.**

**He smiled at me and turned to clean. "Yes thank you so much for taking me in despite who I am and making my favorite dish."**

**"Oh you're welcome." I said reluctantly. Wondering if I really should leave.**

**"Just go, sit and relax Zero, you have done enough." "Nagato" said gently without turning.**

**Finally I sighed in defeat and sat on my recliner. ****_He's a real gentlemen that's for sure. _****I thought placing my arm on my forehead, sighing. **

**The dishes clattered as I listened to "Nagato" wash them by hand. Obviously he was accustomed to traditional ways of living.**

**I thought about how strange and different he was compared to my previous guests. ****_Maybe he's Japanese._**** I thought.**

**I turned and watched as he carefully stacked them, picked them up and placed them in their rightful cabinets. **

**_Wow This man, is so nice, gentle, unpredictable but generous. _****I thought as I watched him wring out the cloth he used, he drained the sink and placed the dish towel on its rack****_._**

**He walked in with a light smile. "It is complete." **

**"That's good now we can watch a movie."**

**He raised an eyebrow. "What's a movie?"**

**I lifted my own eyebrow. ****_He doesn't know what a movie is?_**

**I folded my hands, "a movie is a...well I'm not very good at describing things but all I can say is it's entertaining and fun." I finished with a grin.**

**He nodded, "I see let us watch this entertaining and fun movie you speak of."**

**I nodded and walked up to the glass cabinet I put all my DVDs, CDs and video cassettes in. "What would you like to watch?"**

**"Nagato" shrugged.**

**"Would you like to come and choose one?" I asked.**

**He nodded and stood up, walking over to me.**

**"What kind of genres do you like? Romance, crime, tragedy, thriller, comedy, horror, sci-fi, western or..." I trailed off as he picked up a movie called ****__****Possession (2009).**

**"This one I find quite intriguing." He said as he flipped it over looking at the summary.**

**Is he an aristocrat I mean he walks and acts like one, He put one arm behind his back while holding the dvd, reading the summary.**

**He nodded, "Yes I must find out what happens he said handing it to me."**

******10:00 pm**

******New York, Brooklyn**

******Apartment 7**

**"Nagato" kept asking me questions through out the movie, however, I answered them because I knew he wanted them answered and did not want to face the consequences.**

**"What is that contraption with four wheels?" **

**"A vehicle, the small ones are cars, the medium ones are vans and the big ones are trucks."**

**"What is the woman doing?"**

**"Kissing."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because She loves him."**

**"I thought the other one loved her."**

**"No that's obsession, love is different." I answered. **

**"Why is he trying to hurt her?**

**"Because he's deranged."**

**"Why is he possessive."**

**"Because he thinks that they belong together."**

**"Why did Roman kill Casey?"**

**I twitched, but answered, "Because he thought he was doing the right thing." **

**"What does true love feel like?" He asked suddenly.**

**I turned to answer him but found him looking at me. I tensed. "Um," I looked down as I ran my hand through my hair, "I don't really know."**

**It was silent until I heard shuffling.**

**I turned to see that he had moved closer to me. "May I try it?"**

**I blushed, "Try what?" **

**"Kissing you, I mean if that is alright with you. I never experienced love before." He said awkwardly.**

**I sighed. ****_I am letting him control me. _****I thought.**


End file.
